


旅途

by caleonora



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caleonora/pseuds/caleonora
Summary: 阿维在旅途中拾起和落下的那些篇章。（自己和朋友们的OC小故事。有官方NPC出没/互动作为背景板。然而这只是阿维和她朋友们的那个平行宇宙而已。）





	1. 维瓦林妮埃

久居格里达尼亚的人都知道，维瓦林妮埃是个野孩子。

野孩子，或者说，冒险者后裔。反正这两个词在排外的格里达尼亚人看来是一回事。没有人知道她的父亲是谁。事实上，就连她自己也不能确定，她曾经称呼为母亲的那个人，究竟是不是自己的生母。

曾经。因为在她还只会挎着制作粗糙的小弓和小箭，跌跌撞撞地追逐小鸟和蝴蝶的时候，那位会在打雷的夜晚把她搂在胸前、为她轻声哼唱小调的暮晖之民就已经永远离开了她。疾病夺去了她的生命，随后离开的则是她的伴侣——这次是字面意义上的：母亲离去的第二个夜晚之后，维瓦林妮埃就再也找不到那位美丽而又安静的维埃拉族女性了，也不知道她去了哪里，是否还活着，甚至是不是仅仅只存在于维瓦林妮埃年幼的想象之中。

在维瓦林妮埃仅存的模糊记忆里，那是一位美丽的人。异常美丽。要不是因为从喉咙到胸口上大面积的狰狞伤疤，或许还要更美丽一点。这道伤疤也是使她如此安静的直接原因：她的声带几乎被完全破坏，无法正常地发出声音。但她能跳最美的舞。

母亲随意拨弄膝上的马头琴，她的伴侣扬起婀娜的双臂，随风翻飞的裙摆和她们缱绻对视的双眸与嘴唇，这是维瓦林妮埃记忆碎片里，对于母亲和她的恋人留下来最为鲜明的部分。

在那之后，维瓦林妮埃并没有固定的监护者。母亲的朋友在葬礼（如果属于冒险者的简单埋葬也算葬礼的话）之后将她带到格里达尼亚，那是冒险者能为未成年的孩子找到的最为安全的安置点。然而漂泊的冒险者不可能只为照顾孩子就长期停留在城市里，绝大多数时候，维瓦林妮埃是一个奔跑在格里达尼亚街道上的野孩子，无人照料、无人管教、无法无天。

当然，这都是那些体面的“老”格里达尼亚人的看法。维瓦林妮埃本人对于童年时代的回忆大体上来说还是十分快乐的。吱呀作响的水车伴着不倦的水声编织出的曲调淌过她年少的时光，严肃而守旧的大人们固然会禁止自家的孩子和冒险者家的野丫头玩耍，然而谁家的孩子拒绝得了和野丫头一起在格里达尼亚的艳阳下疯跑之后跳进冰凉溪流里的那份快乐呢？

况且也不是所有的大人都会对她板起脸。魔女咖啡馆的缪恩会在结束营业之后把没有卖完的面包和点心偷偷塞进她怀里，而刻木匠行会的会长贝亚坦，那个大多数人都觉得怪怪的男人，在她用一个缩在行会角落里躲避雷雨的无聊下午学着刻出了一个还算像模像样的枫木玩具之后，就从来没有吝惜过表达对她的喜爱。

“太令人心痛了。”在看到弓箭手行会的吕西安娜趁闲暇时偶尔指导她继续学习弓箭的时候，贝亚坦师傅摇着头这么说。他指着维瓦林妮埃从母亲手上接过来的小弓箭那脆弱的弓臂和切削粗糙的弦槽，露出真切的受伤表情：“你听见木头的哭声了吗？”

后来她从贝亚坦手里得到了一张崭新漂亮的紫檀长弓，作为她的命名日礼物——或者说，贝亚坦曾经问过她命名日是哪一天，在她露出茫然的眼神作为回答之后，男人大度地挥了挥手：“小树们用年轮记录它们破土而出时阳光的多寡，像你这个样子的树苗，我猜是在春天。那么就是这一天好了。”

后来呢？后来灵灾就来了。卫月落下来的时候，她站在气氛与昔日迥然不同的街道上看着人们奔走：双蛇党的卫兵们在集结前紧张地整理自己的装备，年轻的鬼哭队员吻别新婚的妻子，商人从仓库里搬出一箱又一箱补给品抬上陆行鸟车。被留下来的人们跪在丰饶神祭坛周围：白发苍苍的老人和害怕啜泣着的孩子，俯下身子紧贴地面，用嘴唇虔诚地触碰诺菲卡的土壤，祈祷元灵保佑他们和他们爱着的人从这场毁天灭地的灾难里活下去。

有的人活了下来，也有许多人没有。维瓦林妮埃没有再见过母亲的朋友。就和在她生命中的许多其他人一样，他匆匆前来，又草草离去，并未在她的人生中留下多少痕迹。维瓦林妮埃习惯于离别——她是一位天生的冒险者。

而在灵灾之后，她也确实背上弓箭，成为了一位真正的冒险者。

灵灾后的土地正从一片荒芜的废墟里逐渐复苏，雨后春笋般涌现出的大量委托等待着借助冒险者的力量。维瓦林妮埃的足迹从黑衣森林延伸开去，她见过萨纳兰晴夜的漫天星空，利姆萨•罗敏萨码头上嘈杂而又快活的人群，库尔札斯冷漠而又严苛的风雪，摩杜纳神秘莫测的紫色妖雾。她拥有了许多不同于儿时玩伴的朋友，有的拥有不俗的矫健身手，有的擅长吟唱复杂的咒文，但多半都和她一样，有着浪漫不羁的，漂泊者的灵魂。

冒险者的一辈子都是冒险者。旅途中偶遇的一个猫魅族吟游诗人这样笃定地说，在和她一起坐在篝火面前，轻轻拨弄着琴弦的时候。“因为灵魂的声音一旦开始振动，就无法停止继续唱这支歌。”

属于维瓦林妮埃的歌谣才刚刚被奏响，尚且还没有停歇的迹象。


	2. 卢纳

她是在朋友组织的聚会上第一次见到这位精灵的，彼时的气氛有些过于欢快：醉醺醺的硌狮族赤裸着上身，跳上桌面和咯咯笑着的维埃拉共舞，坐在桌面边缘晃荡着悬空双腿的拉拉菲尔用力高举马克杯喝着彩，危危险险地躲过不时扫过来的毛茸茸斑纹尾巴。

她站在一旁拍巴掌，乐不可支地用眼角去斜瞥这响动什么时候招来咖啡馆的主人缪恩，把这群醉汉一股脑儿扫地出门。

缪恩小姐还没有来，但她瞥见了坐在那边的陌生精灵。穿得并不显眼，一身长袍朴素而整洁，幻杖靠在椅背上，手里端着杯麦芽酒，望着那群吵吵闹闹的人，眼睛倒是在笑的，嘴唇仿佛又没有，看起来好像一半沉浸在聚会里，另外一部分却停留在无人能打扰的什么地方。

她好奇的注视被当事人觉察了，精灵朝她转过视线，沉静的灰眼睛落到她脸上。她展开一个条件反射的友善微笑，还没来得及有进一步的交流，就被缪恩的怒吼彻底打断了。

格里达尼亚的那天也下着雨，醉鬼们勾着肩搭着背唱着荒腔走板的小曲儿，她甩甩被淋湿的头发，看见那个精灵正在拉起斗篷上的兜帽。

她朝他眨了眨眼，算做一个快活的告别。

枯骨营地的边缘搭着高高的木质台阶，从地势较高的北入口贴着石壁引接到营地内的地上。不过往来的冒险者有时候会嫌麻烦图省事，拽着陆行鸟的缰绳、或者干脆就这么直接从台阶的顶端往营地里跳。为此付出的代价可能有：一点擦伤、几声因为凉棚顶被踩的商铺主人怒骂、需要赔偿的陶罐碎片……运气特别不好的话，可能还会有一两根折断的骨头。

但冒险者们多半乐此不疲。隔三差五就能听见的怒骂声几乎是枯骨营地的背景音乐，她已经很习惯了在营地内接取任务时听着陆行鸟的脚步声远远传来，伴随着不情愿的咕哎、噗通一声闷响，然后她抬起头来，窃笑着张望这回是哪位熟悉商人的摊位遭了殃。

然而这一回似乎有那么一点儿不一样，她在和委托人说话的时候听见与陆行鸟不一样的脚步声，细碎而稳重，沿着营地北边的大路而来，踏上木质台阶，发出硬质的蹄甲接触木头的清脆声响。一秒，她在心里面数着，抵达平台边缘还有两秒，然后是纵身一跃……

可她并没有听见谁家帐篷顶发出不堪重负的呻吟。敲打木头台阶的声音连续响着，节奏不急不缓，像这片土地很少听见的，檐边滴落的雨声。

她一面说着话一面好奇地稍微偏开视线，看看是谁这样难得规规矩矩地沿梯级而下，正巧瞥见那只通体洁白的独角兽灵巧地跃下最后几级台阶，甩动蓬松得像云朵似的长尾巴，载着背上的骑手落在地面上，并不停顿地迈开优雅的步伐，向着南面的出口奔跑而去。马背上的骑手有着和独角兽相似的发色和迥异的深灰色皮肤，在飞驰而过的时候像感觉到什么似地抬眼看过来，是一双浅淡的灰色眼睛。

“认识的人？”

委托人好奇地问她。而她收回举过头顶向那边挥舞的手臂，温暖地笑起来。

“嗯。”

乌尔达哈的傍晚有最艳丽的晚霞。在沙都绚烂的街灯已经迫不及待地亮起，而天边明亮的彤云还未心甘情愿缩进夜的长袍的时候，她推开了流沙屋的大门。扑面而来的笑声、乐声、喧嚣而又充满活力的谈话声编织着这个流溢着欲望的大城市最为寻常的一个夜晚。

流沙屋的主人莫莫蒂向她挥手，亲切地询问她接取的冒险委托完成得是否还顺利。她走到柜台前面和莫莫蒂聊了几句，随后这位忙碌的冒险者行会指导者便转身去接待几位来注册的新人，留她抱着被硬塞给的一大杯香甜的蜂蜜酒，在热闹而拥挤的桌椅之间寻找一个空位。

有人在看着她。从柜台边离开的时候她就感觉到了视线，回过头去的时候对方也没有躲，她从人来来往的间隙里捕捉到一双注视着她的灰眼睛，眼睛的主人独自一人坐在角落的圆桌边，一身简素却整洁的长袍，幻杖靠在椅背上，面前摆着一杯沙都流行的缓解白日燥热的冰镇饮料，时间长了，杯壁上凝结的水雾聚拢成水珠滑落下来，在木制的桌面上留下深色的印记。

她朝他笑起来，端着她的蜂蜜酒，径直走到精灵面前，指了指他面前的空位。

“可以坐在这里吗？我请你喝酒。”

和最初的印象一致，精灵并不是言辞上的大师，但他是一位极好的聆听者。最后一杯蜂蜜酒见底的时候她的谈兴还意犹未尽，晃了晃杯底残存的几滴金黄色液体，把手肘靠在桌面上，稍微拉近一点与陌生人之间的距离。

“来我的房间里吗？”流沙屋里的喧闹随着渐阑的夜色而逐渐安静，她只需要轻声说话就能够被听清。灰眼睛的精灵凝视着她，似乎在掂量着是否应该接受这个在旅者之间心照不宣的邀请。

他答应了。或许是因为她的笑容真的很美。

她从浴室里出来的时候，精灵正坐在床头桌边的灯下翻看一本皮革封面的书。她坐在床边看他，漫不经心地用手指梳理刚擦干的头发。精灵看得很专注，睫毛安静地垂着，仿佛这个房间里除他自己之外并不存在别人。

“在看什么？”她终于按捺不住好奇地发问。

精灵应声抬起眼睛，倒也不像是不高兴被打扰的样子。“旅行笔记而已。”他简短地回答，注视着她从床边站起，走到桌边，朝他的方向探过身来。

“我可以看看么？”她笑起来的时候微微眯起眼睛，保护喉咙用的皮革项环取掉了，露出属于敖龙一族的珍珠白、排列紧密的鳞片，从脖颈下方一路延伸到锁骨中心，再往下则是光滑的、奶油色的皮肤。除了一条缠裹得很随意的浴巾，她什么也没穿。

“……我以为你会期待些别的什么。”精灵低声说。他轻轻摘掉鼻梁上架着的眼镜，不着痕迹地把它跟合上的旅行笔记一起推进桌面的角落，正好来得及挡住她向那本书伸出去的手指，顺势得寸进尺地握住那只相对他的手心来说过分纤细的手腕，拇指摩挲腕骨边缘粗糙的鳞片，引出她的一声轻笑。

“确实。”她承认道，没有被束缚住的另一只手不甘闲置，凑上来抚摸精灵的脸颊。她把腰弯得更低，近到额头上的鳞片几乎蹭到他柔软的皮肤，绽开甜蜜的微笑：“如果你和我的期待一样的话？”

精灵用一个深吻答复了她。

冒险者们的早晨通常是从普通人意义上的清晨开始的。这一点即便他们难得地睡在有屋顶遮蔽的屋子里也是一样。

透过沙钟旅亭厚重外墙和狭窄窗缝艰难渗透进来的点滴晨光已经足够唤醒甜睡中的冒险者。她从无梦的安眠中睁开眼睛，像天空甩开正在飞快消逝的夜色一样甩开残留的朦胧睡意，尽量悄无声息地，从环绕着她的那个温暖的怀抱里钻出去。

拥抱她的手臂没有动，甚至连安静的房间里能听见的另一个呼吸声也从头到尾都没有改变过节奏，然而不知道为什么，她总觉得那个精灵醒着。她用弓箭手所需求的轻灵和敏捷拾起散落在地上的衣物，有条不紊地一一穿戴整齐，调整护臂和指套，让它们保持在最完美的防护状态上。

她没有回头，那双安静的、浅色的灰眼睛从什么时候开始注视她的背影这件事，她其实并不确切地知道。

但她在整装完毕之后转过身去的时候，精灵支起了上半身。被单滑落到腰间，坦然地裸露着与亚麻织物颜色相反的胸膛，上面还残存着星点昨夜欢爱的痕迹。

“早上好。”她快活地说，在他无声的注视里走到床边，单膝跪上床沿，俯身给予他一个甜蜜但短暂的亲吻。

“要是下次还有机会见面的话，就告诉你我的名字。”


End file.
